


Joe Comes Home

by schrijverr



Series: Being Home [4]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, be carefull i rather miss hits and shit than hurt someone, but everyone in the family is chill, idk how else to tag this, light disassociation, theyre tender bois, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Joe finally returns from the front as well. After witnessing a nightmare from Will and the tenderness between Will and his brother, he brings it up later and the relationship comes to light.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Series: Being Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705828
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Joe Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. I hope you pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to chat with you!

_January 18th 1919_   
_Dear mum, Tom and all the Schofields,_

_I am writing this letter with the knowledge that it will be short, for I will be able to tell you my stories in person shortly. I am returning home and am set to arrive at the London platform on the 21st of January._   
_I am able to go home now, since my boss at the butchers has put in an application to get me back for work, so send him my thanks in advance and tell him I’ll be back for work on Wednesday._   
_I am looking forward to seeing you again or meeting you._

_Yours,_   
_Joseph Blake_

This was the letter that arrived the day before Joe would be arriving. The people living in the home had been writing regularly with the last remaining soldier of the family on the front and stories about lives had been swapped throughout the months. Mary and Jane were very excited to meet this new potential uncle and Mrs. Blake had been near tears when she’d finished the letter.

It had been decided that Tom and Will would be the ones to pick Joe up from the station and travel back home with him.

Tom was very excited about the prospect, but Will was still slightly terrified that the older Blake brother would be angry with him after delivering false news about the death of his beloved brother. Tom, and Joe in his letters, had reassured him before, but he still worried.

That night he and Tom laid in bed, both on their backs. Tom had tucked his hands under his head and Will rested his head in the crook of Toms armpit. Tom was smiling up at the ceiling as he said: “I’m so happy were seeing Joe again tomorrow. The last time I saw him must’ve been just before his leave was over in 1916, right before I joined as well.”

“That is a long time to not see someone.” Will agreed.

Then Tom thought of something and he said: “Huh, I guess, you’ve seen him last out of all of us.”

Will cringed as he thought back on that day and the state he had been in. He replied: “Not in the best of circumstances, sadly. I don’t know what he will think of me.”

Tom looked down and frowned: “He’s not going to think bad of you. I’m sure he’s going to love you.”

“You don’t know that.” Will pouted, “It could be horrible and he’ll hate me.”

“He’s not going to. He said so himself in his letters, no hard feelings.” Tom tried to reassure him.

Will bit his lip and replied: “Yeah, but what if he sees me and suddenly changes his mind? Or what if living with two seven-year-olds is bad and he hates Mary and Jane? Or what if Polly and he just don’t get along? You can’t prepare for those kind of things.”

“Will, love, don’t worry.” Tom said, “We can’t prepare for them, sure, but worrying about them when they might not even happen is useless.”

“I know that.” Will said with a frown, “But it doesn’t make it easier.”

Tom smiled, but didn’t say anything as he started to run his hand through Wills hair, hoping to lull his lover to sleep so that he could stop worrying for today. It seemed to work, since he heard a soft sigh into his neck as Will snuggled closer. Toms smile broadened and he settled down for the night as well.

It wasn’t an easy night. Worry of the day wormed its way into Wills dreams, causing him to wake up with a scream around four in the morning. If anyone else in the house had been woken by it, they didn’t come. Everyone had learned quickly that it was best to leave Tom to deal with it after the first few times they had barged in and Will had flipped even more.

Tom blinked a few times, before his eyes focused on the heaving figure that sat up straight next to him. When he looked into Wills eyes they weren’t far away like usual, but alert and anxious. Carefully Tom laid his hand on Wills shoulder and whispered: “It’s alright, love, just a dream. Probably a shit dream, but just a dream.”

In any other state of mind, Will probably would have chuckled at the description, but now all he had was a small huff as he focused on Tom. 

Tom started to rub his shoulders. Bit by bit they started to relax, first they unclenched then the knots disappeared until Will was practically slumped again him. Tom smiled softly while he kept up the ministrations. After a while he asked: “Do you want to try and go back to sleep or do you want to drink some tea?”

It was a habit they had fallen into the past half year. Whenever one would wake from terrors past they offered the same thing to one another: tea or sleep. Sometimes they were able to go to sleep again, but usually they got up for tea. The idea was that the small break could make it easer to go back to sleep again, although most of the time it was the start of their day.

“Tea.” Will answered and Tom wasn’t really surprised.

They got up and went downstairs in their nightclothes. Tom put on the kettle, while Will sat down in one of the chairs and rubbed his face with his hand. 

Once they both had a cup of tea in their hands, Tom gently broached the subject and asked: “Want to tell me what you were dreaming about?”

Will shrugged and replied: “Just the usual, mostly.”

“Mostly?” Tom repeated as question.

Will bit his lip, before he said: “I was running over the trenches and then along them, like I did back then. I stumbled and- and I fell, when I looked down it was a corpse of a solider. It was Joe. He- he grabbed me and accused me of murdering you. I tried to explain that you weren’t- you weren’t dead, but he didn’t want to listen. He pointed and asked me what that was then and it was you, also- also dead. That’s when I woke up.”

Tom took a pensive sip of his tea, before he said: “That sounds awful, I wish I could take those dreams away from you.”

Will sighed and answered: “I do too, sometimes. But if some nightmares are the price I pay to have you here by my side, then I will pay that price a thousand times without question.”

Blushing Tom ducked his head slightly, before looking up and meeting Wills eyes. They were soft and sleepy. The corners crinkled slightly as Will smiled sweetly at him. Tom returned the gesture as they continued to sip their tea in silence.

After they were done, Will said: “I don’t think, I’ll be going to sleep again, but I don’t mind to be alone. I still have that book to finish.”

“Okay, but wake me early, love.” Tom replied, getting the message: Will wanted to be alone and clear his head.

Will promised he would and Tom went back to their room, where he laid down on Wills side and burrowed his face into Wills pillow, still holding Wills comforting scent. He was away in seconds.

Keeping his promise, Tom was awoken at half past six in the morning by an apologetic Will, who kissed him softly before he said: “I wanted to wake you later, but I don’t know how early you meant with early and Myrtle was begging me to take her on a walk and I didn’t want to leave without you.”

Tom yawned, then slung his arms around Wills neck and tugged him down as he mumbled: “Warm.”

Will chuckled: “Yes, I am warm. I sat by the fire, but you have to get up now.”

“Don’t wanna.” Tom whined.

“You’re going to have to, Tom. Otherwise we’ll be late to pick up Joe.” Will answered with a smile, totally smitten by the adorable picture Tom made while being so sleepy.

With the mention of Joe Tom stirred some more and stopped grumbling as he got dressed quickly, while Will made the bed.

They took a shorter route that morning, but Myrtle didn’t seem to mind that much. When they got back the others had awoken as well and Mrs. Blake was preparing breakfast for them and making sandwiches for lunch that they could take with them. She greeted them and said: “I’m so happy to be making lunch for Joe again. I made him his favourite, that’ll cheer him up.”

“It will, mum.” Tom agreed.

After packing their lunches and eating their breakfast they were on their way to the station. The walk was short, but the ride to London felt like it went on forever. The closer they got, the more Tom wiggled in his seat, until he was practically vibrating with excitement.

Will smiled softly at it and continued to do so, when Tom grabbed his wrist and tugged him out of the train and over the platforms the moment they had arrived. 

They were a bit early, which meant that they had a great spot on the crowded platform when the soldier-filled train came. Tom craned his neck in an attempt to spot his brother, but it was Will with his extra few inches that spotted him first. He called out: “Lieutenant Blake!”

Immediately Toms head whipped to the direction Will was looking at and he spotted his brother. Will could pinpoint the exact moment Tom saw him, because his face lit up and he yelled: “Joe” as he started running towards him.

Will followed as quickly as I could, apologizing to jostled people as he went.

Joe had spotted them as well and had dropped his bag just in time to open his arms and catch his younger brother. He hugged him tightly and exclaimed: “Tom! And Will! What a pleasant surprise. I thought, I’d see you when I got home.”

Tom let go and said: “Do you really think mum would let you arrive with no one here?”

Joe shook his head and replied: “Got a point there.”, he looked at Tom again, “You’ve grown so much, Tom. Lost all that baby fat, have ya?”

Tom rolled his eyes and huffed: “I lost that a long time ago. Besides, do I see grey hairs there? You’re getting older by the day, Joe.”

That earned him a shove and a “Sod off.”

Before the teasing could escalate, Will said: “It’s good to see you again.”

Joe stuck out his hand and smiled: “The same. Nice to meet you under better circumstances.”

Will shook the hand offered and agreed wholeheartedly with the sentiment. He finished by saying: “Hopefully you can forgive me for bringing the false news. If I had known Tom was still alive, I would’ve never left him there. I’m terribly sorry.”

Joe clapped his shoulder and said: “It’s no use to dwell on the past. We all made it, the war is over and we can go home. I fully believe you would not have acted as you did, if you had the right information. But you didn’t, neither of us did. You did no wrong, Will. And Tom made it, so it all was good in the end.”

“Tom is right here, you know.” Tom told them, making them both laugh. He huffed: “Yeah, laugh if it’s so funny, but we’re going to miss our train if we don’t hurry.”

That made them sober up as they rushed to their own train up North. When they were seated in a compartment with their sandwiches, Tom asked: “So, did anything happen between now and your last letter.”  
“I got the news of being shipped home, of course, but mostly nothing.” Joe said, “A lot of people weren’t happy with how long it’s been taking to get everyone home. I mean, the peace was signed in November last year and it’s already more that halfway through January. We were there the whole winter. Rather be at home with Christmas, you know.“

And they knew. That Christmas had been weird. It would be the first with the Schofields and Blakes if Joe had been there. Tom and Will had already celebrated Christmas together once before, but this was different, more domestic, more a choice. 

Trying to lighten the mood, Tom said: “But you’re home now and you’re not leaving.”

Joe smiled and then told the two of them some stories that weren’t fit for children's ears or his mothers for that matter. And where the way to London had seemed to take hours, the way back passed in what felt like minutes.

Walking through the town, Joe was stopped by a few people, who wanted to welcome him back and ask him how he was. He always replied that he was fine and on his way home to his mother, which made most people leave him be, ushering him homeward.

Mrs. Blake was standing on the front porch when they arrived and she threw herself at her son as she hugged him close. She then inspected him for injuries as she said: “I’m so glad you’re home. I missed you so, so much. Thank the Lord, you’re alright. You aren’t hurt right? Not like Tom was at least, that scared me so much.”

Joe waited patiently for the word storm to end, before he answered: “I’m glad to be home too, mum. And I’m fine, really. I don’t know how I did it, but I’m not hurt.”

That made Mrs. Blake pull him in again for a second hug, which he allowed with a roll of his eyes and a look to Tom, who commented: “You should’ve seen her when I woke up. I don’t think I could handle so many kisses.”

Joe laughed and Mrs. Blake chided: “I was allowed to be happy my son hadn’t died.”

It fell quiet after that, no matter how long had already passed, the thought of Tom not making it still dampened the mood a bit. In an attempt to lighten it Joe said: “I’ve heard we got some new family in the house!”

Everyone took it and Joe was brought inside to meet the new members of the household. Will was dreading this moment, it felt like the final judgment. Like this was the moment of truth that would decide his and his sisters fate.

Polly was waiting in the living room, allowing the family to reunite first before she introduced herself, but when she heard the door open she made her way to the hall, where a handsome fellow stood, who looked a lot like Tom, but a bit older. She stuck out her hand and said: “Polly Schofield, it’s an honor to meet you after all I heard.”

Joe took her hand and kissed it, while he said: “Hopefully all good things. Joseph Blake, but call me Joe. At your service.”

Tom elbowed Joe, but it was ignored. Then Mary and Jane came into the hall as well. They’d been playing in the backyard and it had taken them a while to catch on to what was happening, but now they came running.

Skidding to a halt, Jane introduced herself first. She confidently stuck out her hand and said: “I’m Jane, you must be Joe. That’s Mary.”

Mary waved and softly said: “Hi.”

Joe shook Janes hand, then Marys. He said: “I am Joe, it’s a pleasure to meet you both.”

Pleased Jane smiled, then demanded: “Can you tell us a good story? One about France. Uncle Will and Uncle Tom ran out.”

Polly chuffed her lightly and berated: “Jane, be polite. How many times have I told you not to demand things. You ask nicely, with a please.” the she turned to Joe and said: “I’m so sorry about that. Kids, you know, they’re excited easily and they love stories. Please, don’t take it too hard.”

Joe gave her a warm smile and assured her: “It’s quite alright. I don’t mind at all. I’d love to tell these two lovely girls a story, but I would appreciate something to drink first.”

“Of course, thank you. I put on the kettle, fancy some tea?” Polly replied, showing them to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Will sighed with relief. Joe seemed to like Polly enough and he hadn’t been bothered by Janes forwardness. He was lucky the Blake family was so warm and friendly.

Joe then spend a few minutes on the floor petting and cuddling with an excited Myrtle, before the seven of them sat down around the table and drank in peace, while Joe told them about his journey back. It hadn’t been too bad and he was mostly sad that it had taken the government so long to get them home. He said: “There are a lot more poor buggers out there in the fields. It’s gonna be months before everyone’s home, maybe over a year with how it’s going.”

Will grimaced at the thought, while Tom commented: “At least there won’t be more shells flying ‘round.”

“That’s true, but it still isn’t fun. Wouldn’t surprise me, if there is going to be some angry men causing trouble.” Joe replied.

“No, politics and negativity.” Mrs. Blake said, “There are children here and you’ve just got home. Why don’t we enjoy that?”

“Sorry, mum.” the two brother said in sync and Will couldn’t help, but chuckle at it. Tom looked at him and grinned: “What are you laughing at, Scho.”

Will straightened himself and answered: “Nothing, just- No, it’s nothing.”

“Was something I said funny.” Tom asked teasingly as he poked Will in his side.

Will shook his head and bit his lip to avoid laughing some more at the continuing pokes. When they didn’t seize Will exclaimed: “Stop it, Tom.” 

Tom stopped and raised a brow at him, so Will explained: “Just hadn’t realized how much you two are alike until I saw you next to each other.”

“We don’t look that much alike.” Joe complained, “Why does everyone always say that.”

“Well, if you don’t mind,” Polly said, “you do both have the same hair and the same eyes. And you kind of have the same face shape, although Toms is softer.”

The two brothers hummed and looked at each other, then they both burst out laughing. The giddiness of seeing one another after all that time finally settling in. 

It took them quite a while to calm down, since every time they mad eye contact they would start laughing again. The others just looked at them with bemused expressions, but finally they calmed down.   
By that time it was near supper and Mrs. Blake and Polly went to prepare dinner, while Jane and Mary ran off to play some more, leaving the three ex-soldiers alone at the table. Since it had been a tight fit before, Will and Tom were sitting almost pressed together, but even with the new space they didn’t move. Joe noticed, but didn’t comment.

They sat in silence for a moment, then Joe asked: “So, how’s it been here. I know some things, but I can’t imagine you told me everything.”

“We told you quite a lot.” Tom said, “Jane and Mary are enjoying school, mum is happy to have a daughter, Will works at the bookshop and I got a permanent job at the Lee farm.”

“But that’s just superficial, isn’t it.” Joe told him, “I haven’t seen you in years, you’ve grown up, there are new people living here. There must be new habits and stuff I don’t know about.”

Tom wracked his brain, before he replied: “Well, me and Will walk Myrtle every morning now. Usually ‘round five or six.”

“What are doing up so early in the morning.” Joe ribbed him.

Will winced, feeling a bit guilty he was usually the reason, while Tom explained: “Can’t really sleep in that late most of the time, both left over from the army training and the nightmares, you know. Do you have a lot of nightmares already?”

Joe frowned as he shook his head. 

“I’m glad.” Tom said, “I haven’t got it that bad, but sometimes it can get to you. If you do get them, don’t mind waking one of us up to keep you company.”

“That sounds horrible.” Joe exclaimed.

“It is, but there not much to do about them.” Will shrugged, “I mostly feel bad that I wake the whole house along with me.”

“I think mum sleeps through them already and I haven’t heard the twins about it either.” Tom tried to assure him.

“I hope I will avoid them, but I will keep you to your word if it comes to pass.” Joe told them.

“Please do.” Will responded.

After that the conversation turned to a happier pace as Will told Joe about Pollys dream of owning an inn that he was saving for and the hospitably he had received from their mother. Tom in turn talked about Myrtles puppies he had seen before they were sold and the twins antics and love for stories.

Then they all ate supper and it was bedtime for the girls. When they’d been put to bed the adults drank tea by the fire place until one by one everyone retired upstairs. First it was Mrs. Blake then Polly until Joe was also ready to collapse after the day he had. 

Before he left he asked: “You two sure, you’re alright?”

From the couch the two nodded and Tom said: “Yeah, we’ll try to get a bit more tired before we’re going to bed, but we’ll see you in the morning.”

Joe shot them one more look, before he left to sleep a peaceful night. He had to be up early the next day to go back to work after all.

And over the course of the next week they all fell into a new rhythm with Joe back. Tom and Will were still usually the first two up, followed by Jane and Mary, who woke up Polly to make them breakfast, then Joe, who usually was in time to join the three girls and finally Mrs. Blake, who was always in time to wave everyone off to work or school.

It was Monday night when the peace was disturbed. Will was honestly surprised it had taken that long for a big nightmare to hit, so it didn’t come out of nowhere. 

The tossing is what woke Tom up. Will was pressed up against his side, so when he bumped into him multiple times it was only natural for him to wake up. He blinked blearily a few times then turned to Will and whispered: “Will, wake up, love.”

Will didn’t react, so Tom poked him and shook him softly as he whispered his name again, now a bit louder. No response came, besides a twisting of the head and a pained expression. Tom frowned, most of the time Will would be awake after that. 

Beside him Will started to whimper along with more violent shudders. His head whipped from side to side and his face was contorted. He clenched his fists tightly.

Tom realized he had to wake Will and quick, so he shook his shoulder again and said his name out loud. But Will only flinched from the touch and didn’t wake. So, Tom tried again, this time he got a fist swung at him, which he barely dodged. 

He was completely alert now and he saw that this was one of the really bad ones. They barely happened and had lessened over time, but when they happened they were terrifying and Will always felt horrible after. Especially that one time he had managed to punch Tom accidentally in his sleep. Tom had assured him that he knew Will couldn’t help it and it was fine, but the other man had been extra nice to him for weeks.

Acting as fast as he could, he expertly swung his leg over Will to straddle him and pinned his right arm and the wrist while holding the left shoulder down, being careful of Wills left arm.  
Will was now twisting even more violently as he tried to escape the grip, making the bed creak heavily. He was also grunting and attempting to kick his feet, which Tom was holding down with his feet on Wills knees.

Tom was now also just yelling at Will to wake up, so they were making quite a ruckus.

Mentally he felt bad to wake the entire house, most of the time they never really woke anyone, but with these it was pretty unavoidable. The girls had learned to leave them alone and check up on them in the morning, but Joe had never experienced this so when he heard the noise he got out of his bed and rushed towards the room Will and Tom shared.

When he got there Will had calmed down considerably and Tom was leaned over him trying to get him to the land of the conscious. 

As Joe threw open the door he was met by the sight of Tom straddling Will on the two beds pressed together and he was just in time to hear Tom say: “Will, love, you need to wake up. Please, wake up, love.”  
Feeling like an intruder, Joe silently closed the door only to knock on it and say: “I’m coming in.” as he opened the door again.

Tom looked at him like a deer in headlights as he realized the compromising position he and Will were in. He didn’t leave his position though, just said: “It’s not what it looks like, okay. He’s having a nightmare. Just give us a moment, I think I almost got him.”

Joe stood on the threshold awkwardly, while Will blinked with confusion as Tom carefully released his hold on him. 

Normally Tom would hug Will close once he had found his bearings, but with Joe there that wasn’t an option. So instead he put a hand on Wills shoulder and asked: “Are you there, mate?”

He hoped Will would catch the unusual nickname and realize what was going on, before he did something stupid. 

Luckily Will was too out of it to do something stupid. He looked around with a frown as his brain tried to catch up to what had happened. He saw Toms concerned eyes with in the background the open door where he could make out Joe's silhouette. He asked: “It happened again, didn’t it? I’m so sorry, really.”

He let out a frustrated sigh and pinched his brow as he hunched into himself.

With a sad look on his face Tom looked at his lovers reaction. He wanted to comfort him, but with Joe there that couldn’t happen, so he turned to his brother and said: “Can you go and put on the kettle for some tea? We’ll be right behind you.”

Sensing the underlying message of ‘get out’, Joe nodded and turned on his heel as he hurried downstairs.

Now that Joe was gone, Tom gathered Will into his arms and let Will listen to his steady heartbeat as he gently stroked his hand through Wills hair and whispered: “It’s alright, love, just breathe for a second. Nothing is wrong, it happens. It’s alright. You’re okay. You’re okay.”

He heard Will mumble: “But it’s not.”

“How come, love?” Tom asked as he lessened his hold so that he could look in Wills eyes.

Will looked away and softly said: “I could’ve hurt you.”

“But you didn’t.” Will hunched farther into himself, “Will, love, look at me.” Will looked at him, “You didn’t hurt me, we’re both fine. It happens and I know you hate it, but it’s alright now. We’re gonna go downstairs and drink a cuppa with Joe and then you’re going back to bed.”

Will started to protest, so Tom shushed him: “I know how exhausted you are after these dreams and it can’t be later than three and you still have work in the morning.” then he dropped a kiss on Wills nose.  
Pouting Wills shoulders sagged in defeat and he started to get up, but before they could leave the room he fearfully asked: “Oh no, what will Joe think?”

“Joe might pity you,” Tom told him honestly, “but he won’t think less of you. He was a commander, he’s seen a lot of things in France as well.”

That calmed Will considerably and he ran his hand through his hair one more time, which didn’t help the bird nest it had become during the night, then he walked down the stairs. Tom on his trail.

There Joe had already put down three steaming mugs on the table, which he was sat at. He smiled at them when they walked in and said: “Glad to see you awake, Will.”

Awkwardly Will rubbed the back of his head as he replied: “Sorry for waking you. I should’ve warned you more or at least told you, you could stay in bed when that happened. You shouldn’t have to get up in the middle of the night for this…”

He trailed off and gestured vaguely at the air to mean all that had happened tonight. 

Joe gave him a comforting older-brother smile and said: “Don’t worry about it. I don’t mind, I’m just glad you’re okay.”

“Exactly.” Tom said as he pushed Will down into a chair and sat down next to him, gripping his tea.

The silence that hung over the trio while they drank was tense. Will felt already awful about the nightmare and about waking Joe, while Tom was worrying about Will and how Joe had found them and Joe was unsure where he stood right now and what was okay to ask both about the nightmare and the compromising position.

When the tea was gone and they had gone upstairs. Joe asked Will: “Are you sure you’re okay to go back to bed?”

Tom answered for him: “He is. He still needs rest if he wants to function tomorrow.”

Behind him Will smiled at Tom, before looking at Joe and nodding. He answered too: “I am, thank you, Joe.”

Then they parted ways.

The next day Joe didn’t see them at breakfast. They were already gone with Myrtle and apparently they were walking a big route that day, already having lunch prepared for themselves and barely stopping by to bring Myrtle back later.

At breakfast Joe asked: “Did you all wake up last night. ‘Round half past two?”

Polly gave him a look and asked: “You mean when Will had a nightmare?”

Joe nodded and Mrs. Blake said: “Yeah, we did. It’s terrible, the poor dear. We’re just happy Tom knows how to handle it, we would be lost. Many people around you after that doesn’t help, so we try to leave them be. Tom knows when to ask for help.”

Jane piped up: “Yeah, Uncle Tom is always there for Uncle Will.”

Mary agreed: “They love each other.”

Immediately Polly got big eyes and said: “Girls, stop that. You shouldn’t say that about your uncles. People can misunderstand that, just use care or are there for each other, okay. It’s different.”

Joe mulled that over, it seemed like Polly hadn’t notice how close her brother and his brother were, but then he saw her and his mum exchange a scared look before they looked at him. Were they afraid of what he would say? No, right?

He decided to leave it for later, and just said: “I’m glad to know that they don’t have to go through it alone. I saw a lot of men out there seek comfort in one another. People need other people to survive and they seem like good friends.”

Then he went back to eating like nothing happened and just hoped the other two adults had caught what he truly meant: I see it too and it’s okay.

But it all wasn’t mentioned again until weeks later. In that time Joe had observed many moments between Will and his brother, along with behavior from Polly and his mum that helped the two. He played along of course, but after a while he got sick of it. He knew they were all okay with it and he hated walking on eggshells in his own home.

They were sitting by the fire late at night on a Saturday. The kids had been put to bed, but Polly and Mrs. Blake had decided to stay up later as well. They were just chattering on about nothing particular when Joe said: “So, I noticed you’ve been waking up less, are the nightmares getting better?”

Immediately Mrs. Blake and Polly gave him a startled look, while Will ducked his head in embarrassment and Tom glanced at Will. Joe winced and asked: “Were we not supposed to mention it?”

Trying to get over his embarrassment, Will said: “No, no, it’s fine. It’s not like everyone here doesn’t know.”

The others let out a relieved sigh at Wills dismissal, but those breaths were sucked in again when Joe went on: “Good, I’m sorry about that. You at least have Tom here to help you.”

Tom stopped in the middle of his sip, while Will froze except for his eyes which darted helplessly from Joe to Tom. 

A beat of silence passed like that before Tom coughed slightly and said: “Well, yeah, he does the same for me. We’re friends.”

Will swallowed heavily and nodded, his eyes full of relief at Toms deflection. Mrs. Blake also was relieved and with the hope of shutting Joe down completely, she got up and asked: “Anyone want something else to drink?”

“Really?” Joe exclaimed annoyed, throwing his hands up, “We’re not going to talk about it? At all?”

Trying to play dumb, Mrs. Blake said: “About what, dear?”

“The walking together, the fact that the both of you make excessive noise before entering a room they’re alone in, the knocking instead of opening the door to the bedroom they share, the help with the nightmares, the heart eyes they make at each other during dinner. Just everything!” Joe ranted as he gestured to the two on the couch, “We all notice it.”

Tom chocked on his tea and started coughing, while next to him Will seemed to shrink into himself as he got a cagey look in his eyes and Polly shot Joe a betrayed look. Mrs. Blake just looked defeated as she sighed and berated: “Joe, you know what I’ve always said: ‘Live and let live, if it’s none of your business then you shouldn’t make it yours.’ Okay?”

At that Joe did look a bit guilty. He bit his lip then as he shrugged he said: “I just don’t get why we won’t just let the cat out of the bag and allow them to at least be happy in their own home.”

“That’s not for us to decide, dear.” Mrs. Blake told him.

Meanwhile, Will and Tom were beginning to function again. Tom chocked out: “You all knew?”

Polly asked in return: “You two thought we didn’t?”

“Tom, dear, you’ve never been the most subtle chap. You left your beds pressed together after you left with Will for London, to go meet his family.” Mrs. Blake said.

Tom flushed with embarrassment and replied: “I thought, you didn’t seek much behind it.”

“Yeah, I heard you call Will love.” Joe chipped in, “Missed the subtle mark on that.”

Will tried to mentally distance himself from the conversation and just pulled his knees up to his chest, but Tom just demanded: “When!”

“When Will had that nightmare.” Joe replied, “I walked in and you were straddling him and I heard you tell him to, quote: ‘Please, wake up, love.’ I pretended I didn’t see and walked in again. You really didn’t notice that?”

“No.” Tom said.

“Oh, I thought you did and we just agreed to pretend we both didn’t.” Joe said.

“But it’s no bid deal, right.” Polly chipped in, “We know and we don’t mind.”

“Sure, but just because you don’t, doesn’t mean other people don’t still want to murder us over it if they ever found out.” Tom shot back angrily. 

He and Will lived in fear every single day, terrified of what everyone would think, if they started to suspect something was up even in the slightest and here they were. They had all known and now they were pretending it wasn’t a big deal.

His comment had silenced everyone, leaving them with a disquieted look on their faces. Polly said: “Sorry, I didn’t realize how that was for you, I just meant that this can be a good thing. You can just be yourself, here, at home.”

“I suppose, but how will Jane and Mary take it? How can we make sure they keep it secret? They’re kids, they might get excited or just forget. That is a huge risk.” Tom said.

“I can talk to them?” Polly offered.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Tom told her.

“Just think about it for a few days, dear.” Mrs. Blake said, “This wasn’t the plan for tonight and must be very sudden,” a sorry from Joe, “but it might take away some anxiety.”

“Yeah, it probably will, but it’s just a lot to process all right now. We just need to talk about it for a moment.” Tom replied, then realized that Will hadn’t said a word the entire time. He turned to the ball that was Will and frowned with concern. Gently he put his hand on Wills shoulder and asked: “Are you alright, Will?”

Will didn’t respond for a moment, then he nodded, but you could see in his eyes that he was far away. Toms eyes softened and he sighed quietly as he repeated himself even more gently.

Polly was also very concerned and she asked: “What’s wrong?”

Tom looked at her and smiled before assuring her: “He’s okay, just not here. Just give him a moment.” then he turned back and said: “Will, love, come back here, please.”

He was still hesitant to use the pet name, but he supposed it couldn’t do more harm now and it was usually effective. It didn’t disappoint this time either. Will blinked and slowly the haze left his eyes and he asked: “What?”

“Nothing, just checking if you’re alright there.” Tom answered with a smile.

Will swallowed and said: “Yes, I suppose so.”

“Good.” Tom told him then asked: “Did you hear what happened or did you miss it?”

After wracking his brain for a moment, Will answered: “I think I did.”

“Good.” Tom said again, not pushing a lot further. He knew how Will could get, he himself was scared about this as well, but at least it was his home and his mother and brother, instead of people he barely knew. Polly was there as well, of course, but she kind off owed them for letting her and her children stay, which sounded horrible in his head, but did keep him a bit calmer around her in this situation.

Mrs. Blake clapped her hands and stated: “I think that was enough excitement for one evening. Why don’t we get back to this later, once everyone got their thoughts in order. I am for one knackered and I still have to attend church tomorrow, so I’ll be going to bed now.”

Glad to have an excuse to get Will alone, Tom said: “You’re right.”

Then he stood up and pulled Will up as well. Will went along willingly as Tom steered him upstairs. Tom was aware of how this could look, but he reckoned that with all this no minds would stray along a dirty track.

Once they were in their room, Will was fully there again and he flopped on the bed with a groan. Tom laughed: “Gosh, me too.”

Peeking up Will asked: “Did that really just happen?”

“That it did.” Tom nodded.

Will groaned again, but sat up and looked at Tom. He thought for a second then said: “Could have been a lot worse.”

Tom agreed: “Yes, it could’ve.”

“You don’t sound awfully happy about that.” Will said, bit of concern at what could be wrong creeping into his voice.

“No, no, I am. Of course I’m happy about this outcome.” Tom quickly said, “It’s just weird, you know? I feel like they will look at everything differently, like every action will be analyzed and I don’t want my mum to look at me like that. And how are we going to do that with Mary and Jane? I mean, they are smart girls, but one time will be enough, but if we have to hide from just them that will be a whole other set of gymnastics. Sorry, I’m rambling.”

“No, it’s good to get it out there. Get your thoughts in order.” Will assured him, glad to have something as familiar as Toms ranting to focus on.

Tom sprawled over the bed next to him, then turned to look at Will and ask: “What do you think? About the whole thing, I mean.”

Will fell back down again and laid next to Tom sideways over the bed, feet hanging over the side as he thought about it. After a moment he carefully said: “I think, it is a good thing.”

“You do?” Tom asked.

“Surprised?” Will replied with a smile.

Tom rubbed his face and gestured into the air as he said: “I mean, kind off, with the whole reaction to it.”

Will shrugged: “Fair, I just got overwhelmed by the idea of it so suddenly, you know?” Tom nodded he understood, so Will went on: “But it also feels a bit freeing, like I don’t have to carry the burden of that lie so much. And as far as Mary and Jane go, I think we don’t actively have to hide. Maybe tone it down a bit around them, but I think if Polly sits them down as has a long talk with them that they’ll understand. They’re almost eight, they can handle it.”

“You really think that?” Tom asked.

Will nodded and Tom replied: “Then I guess it is pretty good.”

The next day they gently pulled the three adult aside one by one. Joe apologized again for just bringing it up like that and was glad they forgave him. Mrs. Blake just gave them both a hug and told Will he already was like a son to her, which almost made Will cry. Polly was also happy and she promised to be very clear and strict to the girls.

After that things mostly stayed the same. Will and Tom still took walks together, Mrs. Blake still waved everyone off each day and the twins still demanded stories. But now Tom used ‘love’ more than Will, they held cuddled up together on the couch, sometimes gave each other a peck on the cheek before leaving and Joe had been upgraded to Uncle Joe.

It was good. 

Not perfect, but good. Very good.

They still had to hide for the outside world, but they had their own little bubble of acceptance where they could be themselves and be happy. And that was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a lot with this, I’ve never deleted and rewritten so much stuff in a fic, but I got there and although I’m not a 100% happy with this, it is what it is.
> 
> Also quick PSA: NEVER DO WHAT JOE DID. I don’t care how sure you are it’s an accepting environment, just don’t out people. Thanks.
> 
> Anyway, Kudos and Comments keep me going and I will finish a seemingly impossible mission for you if you left any, so thanks in advance!!


End file.
